Oops..
by Nekomi
Summary: Harry and company mess up a potion, Harry and Hermione end up stuck in each other's bodies. Interesting things follow. Warning: Contains Slash
1. Prolouge

Oops..  
By Nekomi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline :)  
Author's notes: This is the outcome of a phone conversation at 11:30 PM with a crazy friend.  
Be afraid. Be very afraid.   
  
Prologue:   
  
It was a bright, sunny, cheerful weekend afternoon at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft   
and wizardry. The giant squid was propelling itself lazily across the lake, students were   
pausing from their Charms homework to converse with their fellows about the latest in   
Quiddich supplies, and a certain three students, two boys and a girl, were in an   
abandoned girls bathroom, doing a little extra-curricular work.  
  
Hermione looked into the fizzling cauldron, broiling merrily over an open flame in the   
toilet Moaning Myrtle haunted. Myrtle, Harry, and Ron stared, waiting for a status report   
on the latest batch of mischief they were brewing. Or, more correctly, Harry and Ron   
looked at the cauldron, and Myrtle looked at Harry.   
  
The potion suddenly turned a sickly green and began bubbling, spitting, and making rude   
noises.   
  
"It's nearly ready!" Exclaimed a thrilled Hermione. Ron mused momentarily on the   
potion they were working on. It was supposed to enable telekinesis between two people.   
As Hermione was the one doing most of the spell and was the most exited about it, she   
was one of those two. Ron had already explained to Harry that there were certain   
thoughts he didn't particularly care for Hermione to "overhear", specifically those   
concerning her, and Harry had been decided as the other of the pair.   
  
Ron was awaked from his musing when a loud plop was heard from the direction of the   
cauldron. He looked up to see Hermione wiping remnants of a dragon scale off her hands   
on her cloak.   
  
"It's ready." She announced, holding up two flasks and allowing Harry to ladle the potion   
into them.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at their flasks, at each other, then at Ron.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
The pair in question joined hands, closed eyes, muttered a Latin incantation, and drank   
the potion simultaneously with each other.   
  
Harry felt a tingly sensation run through his body, and nervously attempted to think 'at'   
Hermione. It didn't work.   
  
"Shoot. I guess-" Harry stopped mid-sentence. That wasn't his voice. "What the..?"   
Harry opened his eyes, and found himself face to face with.. himself.   
  
"Aaahh!!" Shrieked a deep-voiced Hermione from Harry's body, upon opening her eyes   
and looking at herself. She ran out of the stall and looked in the mirror.   
  
"I'm you! What!! Something went wrong.."   
  
Ron, confused looked from Harry/Hermione to Hermione/Harry. ((to make things   
simpler, names will be spirit/body- so Harry/Hermione would be Harry in Hermione's   
body. Try to follow me here. Things might get confusing, especially with pronouns. I   
think that we'll just keep with the minds gender, so Harry/Hermione would be referred to   
as male.))  
  
"What's wrong? Harry?"   
  
"No, I'm Hermione!" A very nervous sounding Hermione/Harry said semi-calmly.   
Harry/Hermione, who seemed to be taking the change a bit more lightly, looked down at   
his new body.   
  
"I think.. that we did something wrong." He said bluntly.   
  
Hermione/Harry wrung her hands. "We're stuck like this until I can find a counter-  
spell.."  



	2. Chapter One: Trouble Brewing

Note: This is kind of a boring chapter. Bear through it, or skip to chapter two, which was,  
perhaps, the strangest idea spawned from that conversation. ^^;;  
  
Chapter one: Trouble Brewing  
  
Hermione/Harry sat in the school library, pouring over a book of spells and counter-  
spells. She had absolutely no idea what had gone wrong in their spell, but whatever it   
was, she felt very uncomfortable about Harry running around in her body, and vice versa.   
She had 2 hours before she should be back at the dorms, especially because she still   
needed to study for that test..   
  
'oh shoot!' Hermione/Harry jerked her head up from the book. There was a test in   
Muggle-studies the next day, and she only had a 99.9% in that class.. Hermione had   
planned to ace the test in order to pull her grade up. But with Harry in her body..   
  
The librarian was fairly confused when she witnessed Harry Potter dashing out the door   
at the speed of a bat out of hell.   
  
Hermione/Harry arrived, panting, at the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"Dancing Trolls." She said quickly, shoving her way past the portrait as it swung open.   
  
Harry/Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George all looked up from the Zonko's bulk delivery   
forms they were going over.   
  
"Ha..ermione!" Hermione/Harry started, "You have that Muggle Studies test tomorrow..   
shouldn't you be studying?"   
  
"Muggle.. Oh.." Harry/Hermione's eyes widened and he instantly left Ron and company   
to go study with Hermione/Harry, knowing very well she'd have his head on a platter   
(after they returned to their original bodies, that is) if he failed a test in any   
of her classes.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars attached to the bunk above hers. Four..   
Five.. That was five stars too many. Grumbling, she rolled out of bed and looked in the   
mirror. Harry Potter, with baggy eyes and messy hair, stared back at her out of it.   
  
"It wasn't a dream." She moaned. They had stayed up until 1 or so in the morning,   
preparing Harry for all of Hermione's classes and vice versa. Other boys started making   
their way out of bed, heading towards their trunks and pulling out the days clothing.   
Hermione found herself turning assorted shades of red as they all started changing, and   
wondered vaguely what Harry was up to in her dorm. She made her way towards his   
trunk and began dressing.  
  
When they met in the common room, Harry and Hermione looked each other over.   
  
"Good job.. but Harry, next time, ask one of the girls for help with matching colors.   
Orange shirts with red cardigans.. it clashes. And good lord, what did you do to my hair!"   
  
Harry, determined not to mess up, had spent an excessive amount of time brushing 'his'   
hair. It was somewhat frizzy and poofy, but looked better than usual.   
  
The day continued without further event, Harry/Hermione did his best on the Muggle   
Studies test, and Hermione/Harry struggled to behave herself in Divination. When Snape   
assigned a pop quiz in potions and instructed them to brew a fairly difficult poison   
antidote, however, things blew up in more than just the literal sense. Hermione, in   
Harry's body, did the potion perfectly- Ron thanked her profusely for saving his grade.   
Harry, however, had to deal with Snape hovering over his shoulder and constantly teasing   
and provoking.   
  
"Granger isn't doing so well today, is she? Forgot to review the teachers guide this   
morning, hmm?"  
  
It didn't help Harry's mood any when he had to leave the class coated in a foul-smelling   
yellow sludge, accompanied by Hermione/Harry fretting about her grades.  
  
That night, Hermione/Harry resigned herself to spending another few hours at the library,   
attempting to find a counter-spell.   



	3. Chapter Two: Moonlit Meetings

Notes: This chapter is, perhaps, my favorite ^_^ I couldn't resist writing it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: Moonlit Meetings  
  
Hermione/Harry sat at breakfast when a owl dropped a note in her lap.  
  
"Tonight at 11- Syltherian Tower, third door to your left, knock thrice."  
  
She pocketed it quickly, assuming it to be a duel, and spoke nothing of it for the rest of   
the day.   
  
That evening, Hermione snuck out of Harry's dorm with the invisibility cloak, armed   
with his wand and the Marauders Map. They had found that wands were bound to a   
wizards body, so Hermione's wand wouldn't work with Hermione in Harry's body. She   
had gotten used to the new length and weight, though it's connection to You-Know-Who   
had made her a bit leery of it.  
  
Sneaking stealthily about the halls, she narrowly avoided discovery by Mr. Flitch, and   
soon arrived at her destination. Looking at the map, Hermione/Harry identified the small   
dot within the room as "Draco Mafloy."   
  
Her lips curved into a smile. She had wanted to duel him for a while. It crossed her mind   
that she should have asked Harry before taking off and potentially getting his body jinxed   
or cursed, but now it was too late. She knocked three times on the door.   
  
"Come in.."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry/Hermione was on his way to bed, when suddenly something struck him.. He had   
forgotten to warn Hermione about Draco.. He dashed out of the dorm and ran, huffing   
into the boys dorm. His bed was empty. Hermione was gone.   
  
"Ron, Ron!!" He shook his friend into consciousness.   
  
"Huh.."  
  
"Ron, where's Hermione!" Harry looked terrified.   
  
"Um.. She was here a few minutes ago.."  
  
"Oh shoot!!" Harry leapt from Ron's bunk and was headed to the door when he was   
intercepted.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco! Got.. to.. go.. Hermione.." Harry struggled to get loose from Ron's grasp. "Oh,   
come on, we have to go! Now!"   
  
Ron, confused, allowed himself to be dragged by Harry/Hermione out of the dorm and   
down to the Slytherian tower. It was a miracle Mr. Flitch didn't see them, he, by chance,   
was reprimanding Peeves on the other side of the school.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late!" Harry/Hermione muttered, much to Ron's befuddlement.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione/Harry opened the door cautiously, holding her wand out and pulling off her   
cloak as she went. She was, in no way, prepared for the sight that greeted her. Draco   
Mafloy was there, of course, but draped out on a red-silk sheeted bed, swirling a glass of   
red wine in his right hand. He had a burning look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants   
was very apparent.   
  
"Hey sweetheart.." He said softly, standing up and shutting the door. Hermione/Harry's   
jaw dropped, and she stood there, completely confused and shocked, barely realizing that   
he had her pressed up to the wall and they were kissing. She snapped back to reality when   
she felt slender hands exploring beneath her shirt. Draco had moved on to Harry's neck   
now, and she could vaguely feel a disconcerting.. hardness.. pressed up against her thigh.   
Before she had the chance to move away or knee him in the groin or something of the   
like, Harry/Hermione and Ron burst into the room, panting.   
  
"Hermione, get your hands off my Draco!" Harry/Hermione shrieked as soon as they shut   
the door.   
  
Ron stared at Harry/Hermione. "*Your* Draco?"  
  
Draco looked up at them. "What are you doing here, Granger?"  
  
By this time, Hermione/Harry had revived and was inching away from Draco. "Harry, I   
can explain! I was assaulted! What do you mean, your Draco?"  
  
Draco blinked. "What's going on here?"  
  
Hermione/Harry and Harry/Hermione turned to look at him.   
  
"Draco, honey, I should have told you- Hermione and I- a spell went wrong and we're   
stuck in each other's bodies." Harry/Hermione explained. "It's not permanent! We hope."   
He said, trying to cheer up his crestfallen lover.   
  
Ron coughed. "Explain to us now.. 'Draco honey' ?"   
  
Harry/Hermione turned a bright shade of red. By this time, he had inched his way over to   
Draco and they had latched arms. "We've been.. ah.. In a relationship for the past few   
months.. Sorry I never told you two.. Didn't know how you'd take it."  
  
Ron grinned and slapped Harry/Hermione on the back. "Congrats."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"On getting laid. That's why you've been so cheerful lately."   
  
Draco tried to look distracted as Harry turned a bit redder.   
  
"However.." Hermione/Harry started, "No doing perverted adult things in my body!"  
  
Draco sighed. "Ah, well. Hurry up in finding that counter-spell. I want my Harry back!"  
  
Harry/Hermione kissed him on the cheek, then lightly on the lips, and they all began to   
make their way back to their dorms  



End file.
